Nixie
Lady Nixie Du Lac, also known as Witch of Lakes and Magic and the Daughter of Lakes and Streams, also nicknamed Nix, is a character and the main protagonist in Nixie: Daughter of the Lakes and Magic. She is portrayed by Jennifer Morrison while her younger self is portrayed by Abby Ross. Biography Nixie is born to Wilhelm and the Lady of the Lake (whose real name was Vivienne). However, her mother is forced to abandon them when she nearly abandons her duty as Queen of Avalon and being the Lady of the Lake. Before she leaves, Vivienne gives her daughter a trinket to remember her by and tells Wilhelm to explain the absence of a mother. Years later, Wilhelm is killed by Vortigern's men, forcing Nixie to run away. With her mother's assistance, Nixie comes across the lake with her mother's boat waiting for her. One day, Nixie is found by a twelve-year-old boy by the name of Merlin. She says that she has nowhere to go and no family left. Merlin decides to take her to his house and trusted him so easily. Ambrosia takes pity on the girl and invited her into hers and Merlin's home, with Nixie becoming part of their family. At some point during her life, she and Merlin became "brother and sister". At some point, Nixie learns magic, controlling both water magic and non-water molds. Four years later, Nixie and Merlin are hanging out in their spot in the woods they come across Nimue, a young noblewoman. At ten years old, Nixie and Merlin meet a teenaged girl named Nimue, whom Nixie calls "another rich heiress brat." This later confirms this when she learns that Lady Nimue is Lord Ardente's daughter. Nixie is a bit shocked that Nimue gives Merlin a kiss, but not before Nimue ridicules Merlin and dismisses it. Nixie later questions why her brother kissed Nimue, to which he responds that she was beautiful, with Nixie dismissing her brother, commenting on "young love". Later, while working on the road, Nixie overhears the screams of a woman and notices that its Nimue. She abandons all of her work, and runs to Merlin for help. He later follows Nimue to the spot where she found Lady Nimue. Nixie and Merlin later save Nimue by pulling an old branch, which Merlin later makes grow with his magic. Nimue, feeling grateful for Nixie, later hugs her, with Nixie believing not all high-class people were not all terrible. Nixie later learns from Ambrosia that Merlin was not born from a mortal father, and that he must leave for Queen Mab's palace. She later goes to hug her brother, who says that she will always be his sister. Nixie watches him leave with a tear coming down her face. However, despite the hardships, Nixie vows to take care of their aunt. Over the past months, Nixie grows worried for not seeing her brother and begins to have loneliness while watching over her dying aunt Ambrosia. However, Ambrosia tells Nixie to go think by the lake, which she normally did do. At the lake, Nixie learns that her mother is the Lady of the Lake, who shows her the same birthmark that Nixie has. Sometime after the death of King Arthur, Nixie becomes the Lady of the Lake after her mother's disappearance. At some point, she marries a man named Nicholas and makes a spell that stops him from aging like she has. Powers and Abilities * Witchcraft: '''Ability to cast spells and/or illusions. She demonstrates this ability perfect when she learned magic from her brother Merlin and on her own. Unlike Queen Mab's magic, and all the others, Nixie's magical abilities turn allusions into a reality, like Merlin. ** '''Water Magic: '''The ability to control water. Family * '''Vivienne (mother) * Wilhelm (father) * 'Queen Mab '(maternal aunt) * 'Merlin '(adoptive brother) * 'Ambrosia '(adoptive aunt) Trivia * Nixie is based on the Lady of the Lake from Arthurian Legend and is derived from Jack from Merlin's Apprentice and Emma Swan from Once Upon a Time. Category:Protagonists related to antagonists